Twice
by killerlions
Summary: Laura was entranced by the dark-haired girl with the guitar and an angelic voice. No supernatural AU.
1. Prologue: Before the Beginning

On her eighth birthday, Carmilla got her first guitar. The young girl wore a bright smile as she reached up to snatch the rosewood acoustic guitar from the store clerk's hands, quickly running off to her grinning mother standing by the store's entrance and leaving her chuckling father to finish paying for the instrument.

Her mother knelt down to the child's eye level, placing a hand on Carmilla's soft cheek, "It's beautiful, my darling." Carmilla's smile grew impossibly larger.

For years, Carmilla practiced playing her new instrument, determined to learn every secret that lay beneath the metal strings and sleek wood of her guitar. Some would even call the young girl a musical prodigy. With the calloused hands of a seasoned guitar player, Carmilla's surprisingly delicate fingers fluttered effortlessly across the strings, manipulating the instrument to create sweet, enchanting music.

Along the journey of studying the six-string instrument, Carmilla also realized the wonders of singing. Starting out with low murmurs as she strummed her guitar, Carmilla's naturally rich voice developed into a pure, angel-like accompaniment to her guitar's melody.

When she was fifteen, Carmilla sat by her father's hospital bed, grasping onto his left hand. Opposite her, Carmilla's mother held his other hand as she quietly sobbed. Her father was struggling to fight his final battle with cancer.

Even on his deathbed, Carmilla's father still wore a large grin as he spoke to his only child, "You'll be alright, cupcake. I'll always be watching over you. When you play that guitar, I'll always be there listening to my baby girl and that sweet voice of yours. Never forget the music, sweetheart."

Carmilla nodded and tightened her hold on his hand, refusing to cry in front of her father. She had to stay strong for him. For her mother. For herself.

Pressing her forehead against their entwined hands, Carmilla closed her eyes as her parents whispered their last goodbyes. She didn't look up until she heard her mother's sobs grow louder and the final resounding beep of the heart monitor.

* * *

><p>On her eighth birthday, a police officer stood at Laura's doorstep. Hiding behind her father's leg and looking up at the man in a blue uniform, Laura could hardly comprehend what was happening, "Daddy? What's wrong? When's Mommy coming home?"<p>

Tears streaming down his face, Laura's father knelt down to the child's eye level, tucking a strand of Laura's hair behind her ear, "Just a second, L. How about you go play with Eisen while I finish talking to the nice policeman, okay? Then I'll come tell you everything. Does that sound good?"

The young girl nodded, running off to fetch a small black kitten from a crate in the living room. Laura had gotten Eisen as a birthday gift from her grandparents. The cat looked up at Laura with bright yellow eyes as she slowly petted his soft fur, causing Eisen to let out a small purr.

Her father walked into the room, sitting across from Laura with Eisen lying between them. He was still crying.

Laura stopped petting Eisen as she listened intently to her father. He gently explained what had happened to her mother, why the police officer came to their home. A careless driver ran a red light. Her mother died on impact. At least there was no pain.

But there was pain. It was unbearable for the first few days. Laura would cry for hours as her father held her. It was tragic really, for a girl to lose her mother at such a young age. Her friends and family members tiptoed around her as if Laura were made of glass. The common belief was that this fragile little girl had to be shielded from the harsh realities of the "real" world. Her father even removed her from public school and taught her himself in the comfort of their home.

However, Laura began to grow tired of her sheltered life. She was annoyed of constantly being treated like a child. Sure, she was _small _in size, but she wasn't a _toddler._

After endless begging, her father drove Laura to her first day of public high school when she was fifteen. She hugged her father goodbye and strode through the front doors of the school with a bright smile. Laura couldn't be a little girl forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Fresh Meat

_Eight years later…_

"That should be the last of them," Laura's father placed the cardboard box on the living room floor. "Are you sure you'll be okay out here on your own?"

Laura walked into the room from the kitchen, carrying two water bottles. She handed one to her father, rolling her eyes with a smile, "I'll be fine, Dad. I'm twenty-three. I think I can handle myself."

Downing half the bottle, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Yeah, yeah. But you know me. I just want my little girl to be safe." Chuckling, he ruffled Laura's hair.

She fixed her hair with a pout. "Dad," she whined, "I'm not _that_ little. And besides, I won't be alone. I have Perry and LaF, remember?"

After graduating college in her hometown, Laura got a job offer from a well-established journalism firm in Silas, a city located halfway across the country. Luckily for her, Laura's two best friends from high school, LaFontaine and Perry, already lived in the area, having moved to Silas for their own college educations. With her friends' help, Laura quickly found a nice apartment in the middle of downtown Silas. She and her father immediately packed her things into a moving truck and made the long, tiresome drive to Silas.

Laura's father let out a sigh of relief, "And thanks goodness for that. Where are those two anyways?"

"Things at the bakery got extra busy this week. LaFerry's is really picking up." Perry used her double major in business and culinary arts to open her own bakery with LaFontaine. When they weren't busy at the lab, LaFontaine would be in the kitchen helping Perry bake famous LaFerry delicacies like the hummingbird cupcakes or the triple chocolate chunk brownies.

Her father smiled, "That's great to hear. I'm so proud of you kids." He glanced at the watch on his wrist and looked over at his daughter, "Looks like it's time for me to head out, kiddo."

A black cat walked into the room and sat near Laura's father. Picking up the cat, her father gave him a playful glare, "Eisen, you take care of Laura, understand?" The cat simply meowed, jumping out of his arms.

Laura sighed, "I'll miss you, Dad."

Walking over to Laura, he wrapped her up into a bear hug, "I'll miss you, too, L." He kissed the top of Laura's head and leaned back to get a good look at her face, "If only your mom could see you now." Laura looked up at him with a sad smile.

Her father slowly backed away towards the front door. "Remember, don't talk to strangers. Hugs before drugs," he stumbled on a stray box in the hallway. "Use that bear spray I got you, alright? And don't forget about those Krav Maga classes!"

Rolling her eyes once again, Laura smiled, "Got it, Dad. Drive safely, you crazy old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old! Though I won't deny the crazy part…" He winked, "See you later, kid."

Laura watched as her father closed the door behind him. Looking around at her new apartment, she knelt down to pet Eisen's head. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

><p>One Friday afternoon, Carmilla walked into the Nook with her guitar case in hand. She immediately claimed a seat at the bar, gently placing the instrument on the floor next to her. A young man behind the counter noticed her presence and grinned, "Hey, kitty!"<p>

With a slight roll of her eyes, Carmilla smirked, "Sup, fresh meat?"

A popular hangout spot in Silas, the Nook wasn't the typical bar. Will, Carmilla's best friend and proud owner of the Nook, was torn between opening a bar or a coffee shop, so he went with both. A bar/coffee shop hybrid, the Nook was the perfect place for the average young adult to grab a drink with their buddies while unwinding in the serene, homey atmosphere of a coffee shop. Along with a full-service bar, wooden tables and chairs littered the dimly lit establishment. A few mismatched couches surrounded antique coffee tables, covered with various books and magazines for the eager reader. The bittersweet smell of freshly ground coffee beans filled the air, a welcomed change from the usual foul stench of the characteristic bar. In one corner, a spotlight shined on a small wooden stage, allowing for regular musical performances or an appearance from the local comedian or poet.

"The usual?" Will asked without looking up from his work behind the bar.

"As always," Carmilla murmured, opening her guitar case to pull out the polished acoustic guitar. She began to tune the instrument, softly humming to herself.

Carmilla met Will when they were kids. At the age of ten, the two children were taking guitar lessons from the same teacher and eventually crossed paths. They became fast friends, reveling in their shared passion for music. While Carmilla continued to concentrate on the six-string instrument, Will moved onto other interests, focusing on the ivory keys of the piano. In fact, pushed against the wall to the right of the Nook's stage, a weathered, upright mahogany piano sat for those brave enough to play for the masses.

Will placed a mug of black coffee in front of Carmilla, "Nervous for tonight?"

Leaning her weight on the guitar in her lap, she shook her head with a chuckle, "Will. I've been playing at the Nook every Friday since you opened the damn place. I think the nerves have gone by now."

He shrugged, "You never know. What if you meet a girl tonight, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he began to wipe down the bar.

Carmilla scoffed, "I have better things to worry about." She took a quick sip from the coffee mug.

"Oh c'mon, kitty. You haven't been in a serious relationship since _you know who_. Don't you think it's about time you moved on?"

Placing the mug on the counter, Carmilla huffed, "I already _moved on_. I just don't have time for a girlfriend right now."

Will shook his head with a sad smile, "Whatever you say, kitty." He noticed a new batch of customers walk into the front doors. "Good luck tonight. Not that you need it!" Will strolled off to greet the new patrons.

Carmilla watched him talk to two redheads from her spot at the bar. Reaching for her mug, she continued to sip the steaming coffee, lightly strumming her guitar with her free hand.


	3. Chapter 2: Group Hug

"Where is Carmilla?" Perry asked, placing three large boxes of baked goods on the counter.

Every morning, Will stopped by LaFerry's to pick up an assortment of muffins and croissants for the Nook to sell to its customers. The two businesses established a tight bond when Will first walked into the bakery on its opening day.

Will pulled out his wallet to pay the redheaded baker, "She's over at the school. They have a big recital coming up."

Soon after her father's passing, Carmilla's mother opened a music school in honor of her late husband. The Silas Music Academy immediately found a reputation as one of the most prestigious music schools in the nation. While her mother was the head of the school, Carmilla became a prominent teacher at the Academy after graduating from Silas University.

"Ah, what a shame. I have a fresh batch of those cupcakes she loves so much," Perry handed Will his change.

"Well here, I'll buy some of those, too. I'm stopping by the school today to have lunch with her anyways," Will started to reach for his wallet again.

Perry stopped him, "Oh, no! Just take them, sweetie. You and Carmilla have been so great to us ever since we opened LaFerry's. It's the least we can do." She began boxing half a dozen of the cupcakes.

As if on cue, LaFontaine walked out from the kitchen, "Yeah, Willy boy. You guys are more than just our best customers. You're two of our closest friends." They helped finish packing the cupcakes and placed the box on top of the others.

Shaking his head at the nickname, Will chuckled, "Thanks, guys. Hey, when are you two coming back to the Nook? It's been a while since I've seen you over there." He placed his wallet back into his pocket after sneakily slipping a twenty-dollar bill into the tip jar.

"We've been meaning to stop by, but we've been busy helping a friend get settled into her new place. She just moved to Silas about a month ago," LaFontaine explained.

"You don't say? Well, bring her to the Nook! I'd love to meet her," Will smiled, picking up the stack of boxes.

"Oh, that's a lovely idea! We'll try to bring her over sometime this week then. Have a nice day!" Perry called after Will as he walked out the front door.

LaFontaine turned to Perry, "You realize it's L's birthday on Friday, right?"

Perry sighed, a worried look crossing her face, "I know."

* * *

><p>Laura paused the handheld recording device and stood up from her chair, "Thank you for letting me interview you, Mrs. Karnstein. It's amazing what you're doing here at the Academy." She reached out one of her hands.<p>

The tall, dark-haired woman gave her a warm smile, shaking Laura's outstretched hand, "Oh, not a problem, my dear. It's been lovely chatting with you." She opened the door for Laura, "And I hope you feel welcomed here at Silas. I understand how daunting it is to move to a new city. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Laura nodded with a polite smile, walking down the empty hallway towards the front of the school. Hearing the opening notes of her Doctor Who ringtone, she reached into her bag to retrieve the ringing phone. Upon her search, Laura managed to stumble into another person in the hall. Luckily, two strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying Laura before she could fall.

"Careful there, cutie. Wouldn't want that pretty little face to meet the floor now, would we?"

Laura looked up at hearing a rich, melodic voice. Standing before her was a dark-haired girl no older than herself, clad in black leather pants and a red flannel shirt.

With wide eyes, Laura quickly rushed to apologize, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I totally didn't see you, and I wasn't looking where I was-" The loud ringing of a bell interrupted her apology. Immediately, the hall was filled with students, most of whom were carrying various musical instruments.

The dark-haired girl winked, "Don't worry about it. Watch yourself, cupcake." She sauntered off, disappearing in the sea of students.

Laura stood motionless in the middle of the hallway, her mouth agape and her ringing phone long forgotten. She was snapped out of her frozen state when her phone once again began to ring. Without checking the caller ID, Laura answered the call, "Hello?"

"_L? Are you alright?"_ She could hear the concern in LaFontaine's voice.

"Oh, yes! Sorry. I was finishing up an interview for my next article and got," Laura cleared her throat, looking in the direction of where the mystery girl disappeared, "Distracted."

"_Alright… Well, Perr and I just closed up the bakery. Want to come over to our place for dinner? Perr's making lasagna."_

"You had me at Perry's lasagna," Laura grinned as she walked out the front doors of the school and towards a large metal bike rack. "Do you mind if I bring Eisen? I've been leaving him alone at home a lot lately because of work, and I feel terrible."

"_Of course! It's been a while since I've seen the little monster."_

Laura giggled, "Awesome. I'll see you guys in an hour?" She found her bike and began to undo the lock.

"_Sounds good. See ya!"_ LaFontaine ended the call.

Securing her phone and the bike lock in her bag, Laura began the commute to her apartment.

* * *

><p>A few months after LaFontaine confessed their feelings for Perry during their senior year at Silas University, the already inseparable couple bought a modest house a few blocks away from the lot that later became known as LaFerry's.<p>

Laura now stood in front of the house with Eisen tucked securely under one arm. She knocked on the door with her free hand.

A moment later, the door swung open, revealing a grinning LaFontaine, "Hey, you little punk!"

Laura laughed and stepped into the house, "Be nice to Eisen! He never did anything wrong." She placed the black cat on the floor.

"Who said I was talking to Eisen?"

"Jerk," Laura rolled her eyes, giving them a playful shove.

"I'm hit! Tell Perr I love her!" LaFontaine dramatically grabbed their 'wounded' shoulder.

Perry walked into the room with a steaming pan of lasagna, "Calm down, children! I swear, it's like we're still in high school when it comes to you two."

Laura giggled, "Hey, Perry."

"Hello, Laura. Perfect timing. Bon appétit, everyone!"

* * *

><p>The trio sat around a dining table, eating their dinner and discussing the events of the day. Eisen lay fast asleep by Laura's feet. She had just finished recounting her interview with Mrs. Karnstein.<p>

"Mrs. Karnstein is such a lovely woman," Perry commented.

Laura looked surprise, "You know her?"

LaFontaine wiped their mouth with a napkin, "Oh, yeah. Her daughter is a good friend of ours."

"Ah, that reminds me! Laura, we know it's your birthday on Friday, and we were wondering…" Perry trailed off, looking at LaFontaine for support.

"How about we go out and do something fun? Our friend owns this amazing coffee bar downtown. We could hang out, have a drink or two. And they always have live musical performances. It'll be a chill birthday celebration. Just the three of us, like old times." They gave Laura a small smile.

Laura placed her fork down on her plate. She began to scratch at the wooden indentions of the table, "I don't know, guys." Her voice was slightly less chipper than before, "You know I usually stay home for my birthday."

Ever since the car accident, Laura preferred to spend her birthdays at her house. No matter how much her father insisted they go out and celebrate his daughter's birthday, the young girl refused, favoring a quiet dinner at home with her father and Eisen.

Perry gently placed her hand on Laura's, stilling her movements, "We know, sweetie."

Dragging their chair closer to Laura, LaFontaine put a hand on her shoulder, "And that's exactly why we should go out, L. You're an adult, dude. You have your own apartment. Your own job. You're in a whole new city. You can basically do whatever you want. You can't let the past hold you back. You deserve to be happy, Laura."

Laura was quiet for a moment, mulling over LaFontaine's words. She finally smiled with watery eyes, turning over her hand to squeeze Perry's and placing her free hand on top of LaFontaine's, "You're right. Let's do it. Let's go out!"

"That's the spirit!" LaFontaine grinned, throwing their arm around Laura's shoulders.

Perry smiled at the scene, "Oh, group hug!" She stood up, clapping her hands together.

Fondly rolling their eyes, LaFontaine also stood, helping Laura to her feet. The three stood huddled together in a group hug, only to be interrupted by a loud meow. Looking up at the trio, Eisen sat on the floor with his head tilted to one side.

Laura laughed, kneeling down with open arms, "Alright. You, too, Eisen."

The black cat jumped into her arms, joining the group hug with a satisfied purr.


	4. Chapter 3: Almost Lover

_**Author's Note:** Carmilla performs two songs in this chapter. If you want to listen along, she begins with "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy and ends with "Annie" by Johnnyswim. Enjoy, Creampuffs._

At noon on a Friday, the Nook was fairly empty with the exception of a few patrons scattered throughout the coffee bar. One occupant lay sprawled across a couch with an old philosophy book covering her face.

"You're here early," Carmilla heard a voice near her head.

Buried beneath the book, her response came out muffled, "I had a doctor's appointment this morning. Mother said I could take the rest of the day off, and I had nothing better to do."

Will chuckled, "Glad to know my company means so much to you."

"Oh, how I love you so," Carmilla mocked, peeking out from under her book.

Shaking his head at the usual sarcastic remark, Will began to walk towards the front counter. "Well, feel free to play something." The Nook owner prided himself in his ability to provide live music to his customers as often as possible. "And I could probably use your help at the bar later."

"Aye aye, captain," she drawled, giving him a playful salute. Placing the book on a coffee table, Carmilla stood from the couch and stretched in an almost cat-like manner. With a satisfied sigh, she walked over to the old piano. She sat on the bench and ran her fingers across the smooth ivory.

Carmilla pressed a few keys to play a simple chord progression and mustered into the beginnings of a song. She cleared her throat, preparing to sing the first lines.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

After handing a drink to a customer, Will looked over at Carmilla with a sad smile, recognizing the haunting notes and melancholy lyrics. It wasn't the first time he's heard this particular song played by the dark-haired girl.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

To those around her, Carmilla Karnstein was both a frustratingly beautiful and beautifully frustrating woman. She easily hid behind taunting smirks and sarcastic quips, rarely gracing others with the privilege of discovering her innermost thoughts. However, Carmilla would allow herself moments of vulnerability when she feels the most comfortable. These moments occur on two separate occasions. One, when a confidante is either blood or becomes the rare exception of claiming a spot as one of Carmilla's close friends, and two, when the dark-haired girl delves into the realm of music.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Will effortlessly acquired a spot as Carmilla's best friend. Inseparable since they first met, the duo considered each other to be family, immediately establishing a caring brother-sister relationship. After many jam sessions and late nights at the Nook afterhours, Will knew every secret concealed inside Carmilla's beautiful little mind (and vice versa). Knowing her demons and tragic backstory, hearing his friend play _this_ song brought a crashing wave of sympathy.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

* * *

><p>Laura heard a loud knocking noise from the kitchen. "Just a second!" she yelled as she poured some water into Eisen's bowl. She walked to the front door, checking the peephole ("Just to be safe," her father would say). Seeing Perry and LaFontaine, she opened the door with a grin, "Hey!"<p>

"Happy birthday!" the couple cheered. Perry pulled Laura into a hug.

"Thanks, you guys." Laura moved over to hug LaFontaine.

"Ready to go?" they asked, pulling away from the embrace.

"Yep!"

The trio left the apartment building and began walking towards the Nook.

"So, Laura, how has your birthday been so far?" Perry politely asked, her arm wrapped around LaFontaine's.

Staring at her feet, Laura pursed her lips before looking at the redheaded couple. "It's been good. I stayed home all day with Eisen. And I talked to my dad for a while."

She and her father spent a few hours having a tearful phone conversation filled with birthday wishes and fond memories of Laura's mother. It felt much like the old birthday dinners she usually had with her father, but now Laura was ready to spend her birthday in a more lighthearted, celebratory manner.

LaFontaine smiled, nudging Laura's shoulder. "That's great to hear, L."

They crossed the street and walked a little longer until they finally reached their destination.

Laura gazed at a steel sign with large capitalized letters, illuminated by a bright spotlight. "The Nook," she read aloud. "Wow, this place is actually _really_ close to my apartment." It was about a ten-minute walk to the coffee bar.

Removing their arm from Perry's grasp, LaFontaine reached down to hold Perry's hand. "The more reason to come here. You're gonna love this place."

The three friends walked into the Nook. Laura took a moment to admire the cozy atmosphere of the coffee bar.

"Perry? LaFontaine?!"

The couple looked over to see a smiling brunette girl waving at them from a corner table.

"Is that… Sarah Jane?" LaFontaine asked.

Perry squinted at the brunette girl. "Oh! I think it is! I haven't seen her since we graduated."

"And I think I see Natalie! We should go say hi." LaFontaine turned to Laura. "Will you be okay by yourself for a bit, L?"

Laura smiled. "Of course. Go talk to your friends."

The couple smiled, walking over to greet their old friends.

Laura was alone for all of ten seconds before a grinning blonde man approached her. He reeked of alcohol and stumbled as he walked.

_Isn't this a coffee bar_, Laura thought. _Way to keep yourself in line, buddy._

"Hey, hottie. Isn't this place awesome? I'm Eric. What's your name?" he slurred.

_Hottie? Do people still say that?_

Ignoring the last part of his greeting, Laura nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"Why are you alone? You can join us if you want." He gestured towards a group of guys watching them from a table, grinning and giving their friend a thumbs-up. Eric leaned in to whisper in Laura's ear, "Or you and I can just leave and head back to my place."

Now Laura could _really_ smell the stench of alcohol on his breath, and it definitely wasn't pleasant. She took a step back. "Uh. It's okay. I think I'll just, uh, stay here."

Eric stepped closer to her, reaching out to run a hand down her arm. "Alright, I don't mind staying. We can spend time getting to know each other."

Feeling his hand on her arm, Laura was on the verge of showcasing what she learned from her Krav Maga classes. However, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Eric? Girls don't like it when drunken assholes bother them. Don't tell me I have to kick you out _again_. Leave her alone. _Now._"

A brunette man had a firm grip on Eric's shoulder, giving him a stern look.

Recognizing the third person, Eric backed away from Laura, putting his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Take it easy, Will. I got it." Looking at Laura, he winked. "Sorry, hottie. Gotta run." Eric stumbled back to his table.

Will shook his head with a sigh, turning towards Laura. "Sorry about him. He doesn't really know his limits. Let me know if you need anything." He walked off.

Irritated by her encounter with Eric, Laura sighed. She trudged over to the bar, taking a seat and turning her head to glare daggers at Eric and his friends. Another voice broke her concentration.

"That bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup."

Still glaring at Eric's table, Laura grumbled, "I wonder how hilarious it'll be when I kick that guy's ass if he ever tries to hit on me again."

_Why does that voice sound so familiar_, Laura wondered.

A melodic laugh filled her ears, "Oh, I'd pay to see that."

Laura whipped her head around, finally recognizing that rich, sweet voice. Standing on the other side of the bar was the beautiful dark-haired girl from the music school.

Drying a glass with a towel, Carmilla smirked. "Hey there, cupcake. Fancy meeting you here. Going to tackle me to the ground again?"

Laura ducked her head with a blush. "Uh. Again, sorry about that. I'm kind of a klutz."

"I've noticed."

"So… You work here? Are you a bartender? What were you doing at the Academy?"

"Woah, calm down, cutie. Breathe." She placed the glass on the counter. "Want anything to drink?"

Laura pondered her options as she looked at the large menu board on the wall behind the bar, scrunching her face and unknowingly making the dark-haired girl smile. "You wouldn't happen to have grape soda, would you?" She was never a big fan of alcohol.

"You're in luck." Carmilla poured the drink into the glass, sliding it towards Laura.

"Thanks!" Laura wore a huge grin, excited to be having her favorite drink. She reached into her pocket for some cash.

Carmilla waved her off. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Are you sure? I mean, I totally have money, and I still feel bad for running into you at the school, and you're being so nice to me, and-"

"Cupcake. It's fine."

Laura blushed at the use of yet another nickname. "So, you never answered my questions."

"You mean your relentless interrogation?" Carmilla smirked.

"Yep." Laura sipped her soda.

Carmilla began to wipe down the countertop. "Well, I'm not a bartender, and I don't work at the Nook. I'm just helping out a friend." She looked up at Laura. "And I was at the school because I work there. I'm a music teacher."

"You teach music? That's so cool!"

Carmilla gave Laura a genuine smile. "Thanks. Y'know, I never got your name, cutie."

Laura returned the smile. "It's Laura."

Carmilla opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by another bartender. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded as he walked off to help another customer. "Well, sweetheart. That's my cue. We'll talk soon, yeah?" Carmilla winked and strolled away, leaving Laura without another word.

Laura gaped at her vanishing figure, watching Carmilla disappear to another part of the coffee bar. Shaking out of her thoughts, she picked up her soda and walked off to join her friends. She quickly found the group and was introduced to Perry and LaFontaine's friends. Laura smiled politely and made small talk with those sitting next to her until a loud voice spoke through a microphone.

"Alright, you guys! Now for what you've all been waiting for. She brings down the house every Friday. Join me in welcoming Carm!" The brunette man from earlier stood on the stage, placing the microphone on a stand. Receiving a loud applause from the Nook's regular patrons and the hesitant claps of the few newcomers, a girl walked up with a guitar.

_It's her! _Laura gawked at the dark-haired girl from the bar.

Sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage, Carmilla chuckled as she spoke into the microphone, "Thanks, Willy boy. Let's get started, shall we? I'd like to dedicate tonight's performance to Laura." Finding Laura's gaze in the crowd, she winked and began to pluck the opening notes of a song.

Laura blushed. She wanted to drown in her grape soda as she received knowing smiles from her tablemates.

LaFontaine poked her side, "How do you know Carmilla?"

Laura gave her a confused look. "Who?"

"Carmilla Karnstein? Mrs. Karnstein's daughter? She's our friend we've been talking about."

"Oh." Laura returned her gaze to the dark-haired girl on the stage. "Carmilla," she muttered to herself, letting the beautiful name roll off her tongue.

On the stage, Carmilla closed her eyes as she began to sing along to the melody.

_The carpet still holds the shape of your feet_

_From the last time I saw you when you walked away from me_

_Oh, Annie, what's it all been for?_

_If I told you I was changing, would you love me more?_

Carmilla internally scoffed. There was no Annie. She didn't even know anyone with the name Annie, but the lyrics still rung true. She was being a nostalgic idiot today, and she knew it. Carmilla scolded herself for singing two songs today about _her_.

_I went before the morning in the middle of the night_

_Left you with a letter I never thought I'd write_

_Oh, Annie, it only read, "goodbye"_

_I guess it needed to be said_

_It just ain't a word of mine though_

But a girl needed to grieve, right? Carmilla _needed_ moments like these to relieve herself of her emotions. When she held the long neck of the guitar or pressed the piano's polished keys, she _needed_ to let herself mourn and reminisce in memories of her lost lover and what could have been. She _needed _this. That's what Carmilla told herself.

_This war has seen its roses and share of defeat_

_Oh, love can be a poison or the sweetest remedy_

_Oh, Annie, you were something good to me_

_Yeah, you broke me down right to the edge_

_But I'd do it all again_

In the crowd, Laura was entranced by the dark-haired girl with the guitar and an angelic voice. She hung onto every word that slipped past Carmilla's lips, listening to the painful story of love and loss. Her heart broke at the passion she put into singing the lyrics.

As Carmilla finished the first song, Laura vowed to become friends with the beautiful dark-haired girl.

_Now every day I'm searching for a bit of you and me_

_The only thing you left are these bitter memories_

_Oh, Annie, at least you took your key_

_That way if you ever change your mind, you can come on home to me_

_Darling, if you ever change your mind, just come home to me_

_Just come on home, girl_


	5. Chapter 4: Wasted Chivalry

Carmilla strummed the guitar one last time as she smiled into the microphone, soaking in the crowd's standing ovation.

"Thanks for coming out tonight. It's always a pleasure playing for you guys." She placed her guitar on a stand and jumped off the stage.

Will grinned as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. "That was amazing, kitty. Definitely your best performance yet."

"You say that every Friday, bud."

"But I mean it this time. Tonight had an extra spark, y'know?"

Carmilla's shout-out at the beginning of the set failed to go unnoticed as he gave a pointed look towards a certain blonde-haired girl watching them from a corner table. Laura blushed and quickly turned away, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

She followed his gaze, a small smile gracing her face. "I barely know her."

"Well, let's change that. Look, she's sitting with LaF and Perry. We should go over there."

Biting her lip, Carmilla muttered, "I don't know…"

"Too late." Will grabbed her by the wrist, leading them towards Laura's table.

LaFontaine noticed the duo approaching. "Awesome show, dude!"

Carmilla grinned, bumping fists with the redhead. "Thanks."

They turned to Laura with a knowing smirk. "L, I guess you already know Carmilla. But this is Will, he owns the place."

Laura blushed for the umpteenth time that night. What's with everyone making her blush today? "Um, yeah. Thanks for saving me earlier."

"Not a problem. I like to believe chivalry isn't dead." A plan formed in Will's head as a mischievous smile crossed his face. "So, Perry, I was thinking, the customers really love those red velvet brownies…" He purposely shifted his body towards the redheaded couple, effectively blocking off Laura and Carmilla.

Laura looked to the dark-haired girl. "So," she cleared her throat and gestured towards the stage. "That was beautiful. You're really talented."

Carmilla gave her a small smile. "Oh, thanks. I hope that was okay, what I said in the beginning." Why was her heart pounding? This was completely unlike her. Carmilla Karnstein doesn't do nervous.

"No, it was sweet! I liked it. No one's ever dedicated anything to me before."

Carmilla's smile grew. She'll remember that information for later.

"Do you teach your students how to play the guitar?"

She nodded. "Among other things. I also teach piano and singing lessons."

"That's so great! I wish I knew how to play an instrument. I always wanted to play guitar, but my dad thought the strings would snap and hit me in the face or something."

Carmilla winced. "Well, that _is_ an unpleasant experience." She looked down at her feet before facing Laura. "I could teach you. If you want. How to play the guitar."

Laura's face lit up. "Really? Oh my gosh, that would be amazing!"

Noticing the bright grin on her face, Carmilla's heart fluttered. She could get used to seeing that smile_._ "Oh, yeah. You can stop by the school sometime. Plenty of guitars for you to break there, cupcake."

"Okay, I'm not _that _clumsy." Laura pouted.

Carmilla didn't know what was more adorable, Laura's smile or that pout. Wait, did she just use the word 'adorable' to describe this girl? _Pull yourself together, Karnstein._

Laura checked her phone for the time. "It's getting kind of late. I should probably get going."

Carmilla looked at the time on her own phone. She chuckled, "It's barely midnight, sweetheart. On a Friday."

"I know," Laura mumbled. "But I'm usually in bed by eleven. Habit."

"Can I walk you home?"

Laura smiled, "I'd like that. Let me tell Perry and LaF that I'm leaving."

"Alright. I need to pack up my guitar anyways. I'll meet you at the front?"

"Sounds good!" She watched Carmilla go to the stage and walked over to her friends. "Hey, guys. I think I'm gonna head home."

LaFontaine frowned. "Alone?"

"Carmilla's walking me back to the apartment."

Will and LaFontaine exchanged a knowing look. They smirked. "Alright. You kids have fun."

Laura blushed. "LaF! Ugh. I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Will!" She quickly retreated outside to the Nook's entrance, leaving behind her cackling friends.

A moment later, Carmilla joined her with a guitar case in hand. She offered Laura her free arm. "Shall we?"

Laura giggled and wrapped her arm around Carmilla's. "Why, thank you."

"Eh, I also share Will's belief that chivalry isn't complete wasted."

The two girls walked in silence until Laura spoke up, "So. Why guitar?"

Carmilla tightened her grip on the guitar case, contemplating her response. "I was always mesmerized by music as a kid. My parents used to bring me to shows all the time. Operas. Concerts. Broadway musicals. Our family loved all kinds of music."

Why was she telling all this to Laura? She was practically a stranger. Carmilla never tells anyone anything. Well, except Will. And Perry and LaFontaine. Oh, and her mother.

But she couldn't help herself. Something about Laura wanted Carmilla to tear down her usual wall of cynicism and open up to the shorter girl. She couldn't help but feel _comfortable_ around Laura.

"There was this one acoustic show in an old coffee shop. It was simple – just this guy, a microphone, and his guitar. But it was one of the most beautiful performances I've ever seen. The music was so raw and pure, and you could tell he had the crowd wrapped around his finger. I remember sitting in my father's lap, turning around and saying, 'Papa, I want to play pretty music like him when I grow up.' So my parents bought me a guitar as a birthday gift, and I've stuck with it ever since."

Sensing Carmilla's hesitance in telling her story, Laura squeezed Carmilla's arm. "That's so great. You must really love music."

Carmilla gave her a sad smile. "It's one of the few things I have left, sweetheart."

Laura stayed silent, wondering what the dark-haired girl meant by her last statement.

They finally reached Laura's apartment building. Carmilla removed her arm from Laura's grasp and adjusted her hold on the guitar case.

Laura held out her hand. "Here, give me your phone."

Raising an eyebrow, Carmilla smirked. "So demanding, cupcake." She gave her the phone anyways.

"Oh, hush." Laura took a few seconds to type into Carmilla's phone. "There, now you have my number." Laura's text tone sounded in her bag. "And I have yours."

"And why would I need your number?"

"For when you text me about my guitar lesson, remember?"

Carmilla pocketed her phone. "Ah, right. My newest student." She noticed the slight blush on Laura'a cheeks. "Well, I guess this is goodnight, creampuff."

"Goodnight." Laura smiled, turning to enter the building.

Carmilla began to walk away but abruptly stopped. She turned towards the apartment and called out, "Laura!"

Her hand on the front door, Laura faced the dark-haired girl. "Yes?"

Carmilla approached her, fidgeting with the handle on the guitar case. "What are you up to tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday, right?" Laura paused. "Probably nothing. Why?"

"Um, the kids have a recital tomorrow evening." There were those nerves again. _C'mon, Carmilla. Just ask her._ "All the music teachers are required to attend. I was wondering, would you like to join me?"

Laura grinned. "I'd love to. It's a date."

"A date, huh?" Carmilla smirked, her nervousness washing away.

Laura stuttered as another blush crossed her face, "I-I mean. Not a date. It's just us. Hanging out. Tomorrow."

"I was kidding, cupcake. I'll text you the details. Goodnight." Carmilla walked away, leaving Laura at the apartment's entrance.

"Take care!" Laura called as Carmilla turned a corner. She let out a disgruntled sigh, "Take care? Really?"


	6. Chapter 5: Evening Gown

_**Author's Note:** There's a musical number towards the end of this chapter. If you'd like to listen, the song is "Oh Sailor" by Mr Little Jeans. Also, I apologize for the incredible amount of cheesiness in this chapter._

"What do you think of this one?"

"I like it."

"Or no, _this_ one."

"That one's nice, but-"

"Wait. This one is better."

"Carm! They're all fine," Will sighed as he lay across Carmilla's bed. Earlier in the day, he received a text from the dark-haired girl, ordering him to come to her apartment. The past half hour consisted of Carmilla modeling various dresses for her best friend. "You could probably wear a garbage bag, and Laura wouldn't mind."

Carmilla spluttered, "W-What? This isn't about Laura. I just, uh, want to look nice for my students."

Will fondly rolled his eyes. "Whatever, kitty."

With a huff, Carmilla threw the dress she was holding onto a growing pile on the floor. "Can you at least _try_ to help, William?"

"Alright, alright." He got up and walked into Carmilla's large closet, considering the many outfit possibilities.

While the dark-haired girl owned a large collection of clothing, her wardrobe consisted primarily of black garments. She possessed a chic, modern fashion sense and preferred high quality clothing. Luckily for her, money wasn't an issue. Coming from a wealthy family and working as an instructor at the nation's most renowned music school had its perks.

However, finding an outfit for tonight seemed nearly impossible for the broody girl. She fell face-first onto her bed.

"Here, try this on." Will emerged from the closet with a black, floor-length evening gown.

Carmilla slunk off the bed, grabbing the dress on her path to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom wearing the gown and a pair of black heels.

Seeing her outfit, Will's face lit up with a bright grin. "Okay. We're definitely keeping this."

The front of the sleeveless dress featured an intricate lace pattern, subtly displaying Carmilla's pale skin. On the back, a low v-cut exposed the majority of her toned back. The gown hugged her slim form, draping loosely past her knees to the floor.

Carmilla looked at her reflection through a mirror on her closet door. "It looks okay?"

"_You _look beautiful, Carm."

She turned around and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Willy boy."

"Now go finish getting ready! You told Laura you'd pick her up in an hour."

With a chuckle, Carmilla walked into the bathroom to finish doing her hair and make-up.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Laura was also preparing for the night's events. Sort of.<p>

"Laura, I really think you should calm down," Perry suggested.

The short girl was nervously pacing her bedroom with frantic breaths, talking endlessly of the many possible ways tonight's 'date' could go wrong. Only Laura Hollis could make paranoia look cute and tiny.

LaFontaine stood from their seat at Laura's desk. They approached the shorter girl, placing two hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Perry's right, L. You've got to focus. Carmilla's going to be here any second, and if you don't pull yourself together, she's going to be in for a hot mess."

Taking deep breaths, Laura closed her eyes. "You're right. Everything's going to be fine. It's not even a date." Perry and LaFontaine exchanged a look. "It's just two people. Hanging out. Together. In fancy clothes." She opened her eyes to look down at her attire.

After getting a text that Carmilla would pick her up at 7:00pm, Laura promptly asked what the proper attire was for a school recital.

_Laura H. (11:43am)__: Wat do i wear?_

_Carmilla K. (11:45am)__: I'd prefer nothing, but that might get us a few odd looks. ;)_

Laura quickly learned that Carmilla Karnstein was an unabashed flirt, especially through text.

_Carmilla K. (11:46am)__: The Academy likes to get fancy. Think of it as an opera, cupcake. Usually guys wear suits, ladies wear dresses._

_Carmilla K. (11:47am)__: Though I'm sure you'd look beautiful in anything you decide to wear, buttercup._

Reporting the information to Perry and LaFontaine (minus the flirting), the trio quickly found the perfect dress for Laura to wear. A little _too_ quickly for Laura's liking. She hated waiting, hence the nervous pacing and near panic attack.

Laura's phone buzzed from its spot on her bedside table.

_Carmilla K. (7:03pm)__: I'm downstairs._

The short girl bit her lip, a new wave of nerves washing over her.

_Carmilla K. (7:03pm)__: And stop freaking out, cupcake. I can hear your heart pounding from here._

Chuckling, Laura turned to her friends. "Well, this is it. Wish me luck, you guys."

* * *

><p>Outside of Laura's apartment building, Carmilla stood next to a black sports car while fiddling with her cell phone.<p>

"Nice car."

Still occupied with her phone, Carmilla smirked. "Thanks. I fixed her up myself. Isn't she-" As she looked up to address Laura, she suddenly found words to be impossible as she observed the shorter girl's appearance. "Beautiful."

Laura nervously stood before her in a simple burgundy evening gown. Her dress was sleeveless like Carmilla's and hung loosely around her small form. The v-shaped neckline exposed a modest portion of her chest.

"I, uh, hope this is okay. When you said fancy opera, I started freaking out and had to call in Perry. Luckily, she had this dress that belonged to her little sister, and it fit me, so we were like, this will work! And I'm rambling again, aren't I? I'm going to shut up now."

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Laura."

Laura blushed, her face taking on a color to rival the burgundy of her gown. "Thanks. I'm not the one in a lacy black dress." She ran her eyes across Carmilla's figure. "Which, _wow._"

The dark-haired girl chuckled, turning around to open the passenger-side door. "Miss?"

Laura gulped as she caught a glimpse of Carmilla's exposed back. "Thanks," she squeaked.

Knowing the effect she had on the shorter girl, Carmilla smirked. She closed the door, walking around to get into the driver's seat.

Tonight was _definitely_ going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 6: Musical Guest

_The Academy likes to get fancy._

When she got Carmilla's text, Laura imagined a nicely decorated school auditorium, maybe some colorful crepe paper hanging from the walls. But as she walked into Robert Karnstein Hall with her arm looped through Carmilla's, she gaped at the full-size concert hall.

Glass chandeliers hung from the 50-foot ceiling to accentuate the large stage. The massive, gold-trimmed curtains matched the red velvet of the hall's 2,000 seats, divided into three floor sections and two balcony sections on a second tier. Large panels lined the walls to enhance the theater's acoustics, and above the main entrance hung a large portrait of a handsome, dark-haired man.

"Robert Karnstein," Laura read the name engraved on a small golden plaque beneath the painting.

Following Laura's gaze, Carmilla's face fell. She quickly regained her composure. "He was my father."

"Was?"

"That's a story for another day, sweetheart." She gave Laura a sad smile. "Now, c'mon. There's someone I want you to meet."

Carmilla led them towards a tall, dark-haired woman surrounded by a group of parents and students.

Laura recognized Mrs. Karnstein immediately, stopping in her tracks and pulling Carmilla to a stop. "Wait. Robert Karnstein is your father? _You're_ Mrs. Karnstein's daughter?!"

"And Lois Lane has done it again, ladies and gentlemen!" Carmilla smirked. "Carmilla Karnstein. Pleasure to meet you." She dramatically picked up Laura's hand, gently kissing her knuckles.

Laura giggled with a blush. "Stop that! People are staring."

"And they have good reason to. Have you seen yourself?"

Laura's blush deepened. "Okay, stop. Let's go see your mom."

The couple approached Mrs. Karnstein, drawing the tall woman's attention.

"Carmilla, darling! I'm excited to see how far you've progressed with your students. Tonight will be wonderful, I just know it." She gave her daughter a warm smile.

Carmilla grinned. "I hope I don't disappoint. Mother, I'd like you to meet Laura."

Taking notice of Carmilla's company, Mrs. Karnstein's smile widened. "Oh, I'm afraid you're a little late. We've already met." She addressed Laura, "Hello, dear. Hollis, correct?"

Laura gave the woman a polite smile. "Yes. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Karnstein."

"Oh, please, call me Victoria."

Laura giggled, "Yes, ma'am."

Carmilla spoke up, "How do you two know each other?"

"Remember when I ran into you in the hallway? I was at the school because I was interviewing your mom."

"Yes, darling. Your friend here is quite wonderful."

The theater's lights dimmed, immediately returning to its normal brightness before flashing once more. The large crowd began to disperse, claiming their seats for the night.

Mrs. Karnstein glanced at her watch. "Ah, the first performance will begin soon. I hope you enjoy the show, Laura." With another warm smile, the tall woman strode off to find her seat.

"Met the parent before meeting me? Aren't we moving a little fast, cupcake?" Carmilla joked as she guided Laura towards their seats, a delicate hand placed on the small of her back.

Laura rolled her eyes. "It was for work!"

The two girls sat a few rows from the stage in the middle section. Their seats allowed them a full view of the stage.

Carmilla leaned her head back against her seat, lazily staring at Laura. "So, what? Are you a reporter?"

Still distracted by the grandeur of the concert hall, Laura nodded. "I'm a journalist. I just moved here a month ago for a job offer downtown."

"I see." The dark-haired girl closed her eyes. "What do you write about?"

"I got lucky. With my new job, I have a lot of freedom with my stories. I pretty much just write about whatever catches my eye."

"And have you found anything interesting?"

Laura glanced at her companion with a small smile. "I just might have."

* * *

><p>The recital consisted of a mixture of group and solo pieces. There were performances from different orchestras, bands, and choirs of various age groups, and the occasional brave soul had the opportunity to present their skills unaccompanied. The acts varied in genre from classical to rock to modern pop, allowing for an entertaining show for the audience.<p>

After a magnificent performance from the senior orchestra, the host walked onto the stage to announce a twenty-minute intermission.

"So, cupcake. What do you think?" Carmilla asked, standing up to stretch her legs.

"They're amazing! They learn all of _that_ at the Academy_?_"

Carmilla chuckled, "These kids live and breathe music. They were born with the talent. We're just here to help them along the way."

"Well, I could hardly play 'Hot Cross Buns' on the recorder in the first grade."

"Then stick around. We could teach you a thing or two."

Laura smiled. "I'm holding you to that. You still owe me a guitar lesson."

A tiny, frantic voice interrupted their conversation, "Miss Carmilla! Miss Carmilla!"

Carmilla knelt down to speak to a small brunette girl, "Hey, Grace. What's wrong?"

"Emma's string broke while she was tuning her guitar! Can you fix it, please? You're the fastest." Grace pointed towards another little girl sitting on the side of the stage. She was noticeably upset as she stared down at a small guitar.

"Of course, sweetheart." Carmilla stood up, looking to Laura. "Sorry, creampuff. I'll only be a moment."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Laura watched as Grace grabbed Carmilla's hand, dragging her towards her friend. Carmilla turned her head to look at Laura, jokingly rolling her eyes.

Laura kept her gaze on Carmilla as she saw the dark-haired girl sit on the floor next to Emma, carefully adjusting her black evening gown. She whispered something to Grace, who promptly nodded and ran off. Carmilla turned her attention to Emma, gently taking the guitar in her hands as she wiped away the young girl's tears.

"She's something else, isn't she?"

Laura let out a small yelp, turning around to see a grinning brunette man. "Will! You scared me!"

Chuckling, Will stole Carmilla's seat, "Eh. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not."

Laura shook her head with a smile, "You two are the same. What are you doing here?"

"My nephew goes here. Plays the cello."

"Aw, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, the kid's a little musical genius." He nodded his head towards Carmilla. "Speaking of musical geniuses, enjoying the view, are we?"

Laura blushed, returning her gaze to Carmilla. Grace had returned with an extra guitar string and a pair of pliers. Carmilla was in the process of replacing the broken string. "I'm just trying to figure her out."

"Like I said, Carm's something else. Believe it or not, she's one of the most compassionate, caring people I know. She just doesn't show it."

"Why?"

Will shrugged. "Troubled past."

"What happened?"

"Not my place to tell. Everyone has their backstory, some more tragic than others. Just be patient with her. She doesn't trust many people, but I have a feeling she'll open up to you eventually." He turned to Laura with a serious expression. "She may seem tough, but she can also be extremely fragile. I hope I don't have to worry about another person hurting her."

Sensing his implication, Laura firmly shook her head. "I would never hurt her."

Will's face shifted into a fond smile. "I had a feeling you'd say that. I like you, Laura. I think you'll be good for her." Without another word, Will stood up and walked away.

A moment later, Carmilla reclaimed her seat with a sigh, "Crisis averted. I saw you talking to Will. What'd the little weasel want?"

"Uh, nothing! We just talked. About things."

The dark-haired girl chuckled, "You're a terrible liar, cupcake."

Laura bumped her shoulder against Carmilla's. "Oh, shut up."

Carmilla leaned towards the shorter girl, running her hand across Laura's jaw. "Make me," she purred.

Blushing, Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand to restrain it in her lap. "Nope."

The lights dimmed as the host walked onto the stage to introduce the next performance.

With her hand still confined in Laura's lap, Carmilla shifted her fingers to entwine them with Laura's, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Laura smiled as her eyes remained focus on the stage, missing the similar smile on Carmilla's face.

* * *

><p>After another musical act, the host addressed the crowd as a large group of students walked onto the stage, taking their positions in the orchestra and choir.<p>

"For the final performance of the night, the kids would like to invite a very special someone to the stage. She's one of the Academy's very own music instructors, and she's been a huge factor in the growth of many of our students. Please give a huge round of applause for Carmilla Karnstein!"

The concert hall was filled with a loud applause as a bright spotlight focused on Carmilla. She stood with a smirk, waving at the crowd as she walked onto the stage. One of the older students brought her a microphone with a stand, stopping to whisper something in her ear. The dark-haired music teacher nodded, smiling at the boy as he returned to his spot.

Carmilla spoke into the microphone, "Hey, everyone. I guess I'll be doing a bit of singing for you tonight. But first, I want to congratulate all of the students here at the Academy. Each of you is so incredibly talented, and I'm excited to continue watching you grow in your journeys toward musical success."

In the crowd, Laura grinned, enthralled by the compassion and confidence in the girl's voice.

"We're going to play a little song we've been working on." Carmilla smirked as she turned to face the students. "Let's do this thing, kiddos." The dark-haired girl raised her hands and began to count, "Five, six, seven, eight…"

The percussion students began with a simple melody, soon joined by other members in the orchestra. Carmilla turned towards the audience. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing the first verse.

_Cold nights, strange dreams_

_Memories stuck like glue_

_Her face, her voice_

_Sail across the seas with you_

_Can you hear all the angels?_

Carmilla smiled as the kids jumped in to sing the chorus, creating an eerily majestic atmosphere within the theater. Her gaze wandered the crowd, finally coming to a stop on Laura.

_When you feel like you're out there on your own_

_Know there is someone watching over you_

_When out at sea feels nothing like a home_

_Oh sailor, we will blow the wind like_

_And if you're tired of them_

_Telling you what to do_

_I hope you know that you can sail right on_

_I hope you know you've got the ocean blue_

From her seat in the audience, Laura stared back at Carmilla. She smiled as she raised her hand in a small wave, receiving a wink from the dark-haired girl. She thought back to Will's words from earlier.

_I like you, Laura. I think you'll be good for her._

She sure hoped so.


	8. Chapter 7: Drinking Game

It was late in the evening as Laura sat on her couch with her laptop. Eisen lay next to her, his body snuggled against Laura's thigh. She was currently in the process of editing an article as she absentmindedly stroked Eisen's fur.

The girl was broken from her concentration when she heard her Doctor Who ringtone. Laura placed her laptop on the couch, reaching out to retrieve her phone on the coffee table. Glancing at the caller ID, her brow furrowed as she answered the call, "Hello?"

A rich, melodic voice came through the speaker. _"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday, cupcake?"_

It had been a couple days since the recital, and although Laura and Carmilla haven't seen each other since that evening, the two girls kept in contact through constant texting.

"_I had to find out from Will, who only knew about it because of Perry."_

Laura shrugged, rolling her eyes when she realized Carmilla couldn't see the gesture. "I don't know. I didn't think it was important."

"_Of course it's important, sweetheart."_

Laura smiled. "It doesn't really matter anymore. It already passed."

"_Doesn't mean we can't celebrate." _Laura could practically feel Carmilla smirking.

"What did you have in mind?"

"_Mm, well. I think someone may be at your front door."_

Laura's brow furrowed once again. "What?"

"_Just open the door, cupcake."_

Still holding the phone to her ear, Laura got up from the couch, checking the peephole before opening the door.

Carmilla stood in the hallway, her own cellphone pressed to her ear. The smirking girl held a bottle of champagne in her other hand. She lowered her phone, tucking it in her back pocket. "Hey, cutie. I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd bring the party here."

Laura grinned, moving aside to let Carmilla into the apartment. "How'd you know where I live?"

Offering the champagne bottle to Laura, the dark-haired girl looked around Laura's home. "I may or may not have asked one of the gingers for your apartment number."

"Just so you could 'bring the party here?'" Laura lightly laughed. "The party being the two of us holed up in my apartment and ludicrously expensive champagne." She glanced at the bottle in her hands. "Where did you even find this?"

"I have my methods." Carmilla shrugged, plopping down onto the couch next to Eisen. "Who's this little guy?"

The cat moved to curl into a ball on Carmilla's lap, purring as she pet his black coat.

Laura internally swooned at the sight of Eisen cuddling with the broody, sarcastic girl. She placed the champagne on the coffee table. "Oh, that's Eisen."

"Hello, Eisen." Carmilla rubbed between the cat's ears.

"So. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't really think this through."

Laura chuckled, "How about we start with the champagne?" She went to the kitchen to fetch two wine glasses.

Remembering the night at the Nook, Carmilla called out, "Do you even drink?"

Laura placed the glasses on the table as she opened the bottle of champagne. "Um, occasionally."

"Cupcake. You drank grape soda on your birthday."

"It's my favorite, okay?" Laura offered Carmilla a glass of champagne. "And I just didn't feel like drinking that night." Okay, that was a lie. Laura hated the taste of alcohol, but as she took a sip out of her own glass, she couldn't help but think that Carmilla's champagne was _amazing_. She took another sip.

"Right," Carmilla drawled as she drank the champagne.

"Oh! I have an idea!"

"Enlighten me."

"We should play a game."

Staring into her glass, Carmilla scoffed, "Games are for children."

"_Please._"

Carmilla looked up, her retort dying in her throat when she saw the most adorable look on Laura's face._ Adorable? Ugh. C'mon, Karnstein. But oh, God. That pout._

"Fine."

Laura squealed, her face lighting up as she adjusted her position on the couch to face Carmilla.

"Please tell me we're not playing Settlers of Catan."

"Hey! That game is great, thank you very much." The shorter girl gave another small pout.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

Laura stuck out her tongue. "Okay, have you ever played Never Have I Ever?"

Carmilla gave her a blank expression. "No."

"Well, we each say something we've never done. And if the other person _has_ done it, they have to drink. If they _haven't _done it, nothing happens, and the game continues."

"And what is the point of this game?"

Laura shrugged. "It's a chance for us to get to know each other."

Carmilla looked skeptical. "Alright. You first, cupcake."

"Mm. Never have I ever… Ridden a motorcycle."

"Why am I not surprised?" Carmilla took a sip of her champagne.

Laura lightly shoved Carmilla's shoulder. "Just shut up and go."

"Never have I ever moved out of my hometown."

Laura sipped her drink. "You've never left Silas?"

Carmilla shook her head. "I've left Silas plenty of times. I love travelling. I just never _lived_ anywhere else."

Laura smiled. "Well, never have I ever travelled outside of the country."

"You don't know what you're missing, cupcake," Carmilla commented as she took another drink. "It's a whole other world out there."

"I've always wanted to," Laura sighed. "But my dad was always too scared to travel."

"Well, cutie. I don't see your father anywhere around here. Now's your chance."

"Maybe someday. Okay, your turn!"

Carmilla ran her finger across the lip of her wine glass. "Never have I ever owned a pet cat."

Laura drank. "Never have I ever worn leather pants."

"Never have I ever had grape soda."

"Never have I ever kissed on the first date."

A few rounds later, both girls were slightly buzzed as the champagne ran through their systems. Their declarations grew more ridiculous and more personal as the game continued.

Laura lazily raised a finger. "Okay. Last one. Never have I ever," she paused. "Told a boyfriend or girlfriend that I loved them."

Carmilla stiffened, raising her glass to take another sip.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Noticing Carmilla's change in demeanor, her triumphant grin morphed into a worried look. "Hey. Are you okay?"

The dark-haired girl gave her a tight smile. "Of course, cupcake."

"You're clearly not."

Carmilla sighed, "That's a story for another day."

Laura muttered under her breath, "It's _always_ a story for another day."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" She checked her phone. "It's already two in the morning. Do you just want to crash here?"

"If it's not a bother."

Laura smiled. "It's fine. You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

"Absolutely not. I'll sleep here, I insist." Carmilla was already lying on the couch, her arms folded across her chest.

Laura fondly rolled her eyes at the stubborn girl. "Fine. I'll get you a blanket and some extra pillows."

As Laura left the room, she heard a drowsy mumble, "Hey, cupcake?"

She turned to face Carmilla. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

><p>The next morning, a semi-conscious Laura Hollis stumbled out of her bedroom with a massive yawn. She staggered into the kitchen, preparing to make herself a mug of hot chocolate. As she leaned against the kitchen counter, she heard a loud knocking on the front door. With a groan, the short girl trudged to the door, ignoring the jumbled mess of blankets and pillows on the living room couch. Laura opened the door with another unintelligible groan.<p>

"Wow. Good morning to you, too." LaFontaine smirked as they made their way into the apartment.

"What's up?" Laura mumbled through a yawn.

They shrugged. "Not much. I was bored and happened to be in the neighborhood. Thought we could get brunch or something."

"Mm, yeah. Pancakes sounds so good right now."

A faint flushing noise came from the bathroom.

LaFontaine raised an eyebrow. "You have a guest?"

For a moment, Laura seemed equally confused. "No…?" Realization dawned on the short girl as her face flushed a deep red. "Oh, wait."

Carmilla emerged from the bathroom, joining the others in the living room as she plopped onto the couch. "Morning, cupcake. LaFonbrains."

Struggling not to laugh, LaFontaine wore a huge grin. "Hey, Carm. Did you, uh, stay the night?"

"Yep."

"I see."

Feeling the tension in the room, Laura spoke up, "_Okay!_ Carmilla! LaF and I were just talking about grabbing some food. You're welcome to join us."

"Yeah, dude. I bet you're hungry after last night," LaFontaine snickered.

Laura blushed. "_LaFontaine!_"

Carmilla chuckled, "Thanks for the invitation, but I already promised Will that I would help out at the Nook today." She checked the time on her phone. "Speaking of which, I should probably get going." She stood from the couch, making her way to the front door. "Thanks for letting me steal your couch, cutie. I'll see you two around." The dark-haired girl exited the apartment, leaving the other two occupants in an awkward silence.

"Not a word," Laura sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever you say, sweetie pie, creampuff, other edible things," LaFontaine spoke in a low, sultry voice. They erupted into a laughing fit.

A bright yellow pillow came flying at LaFontaine's head.


	9. Chapter 8: Best Friend

"Have you asked her out yet?" Will placed two coffee mugs into the bar's sink, turning around to face Carmilla.

Perched on a bar stool, the dark-haired girl scrunched her nose. "Like, on a date?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, kitty. On a weekend getaway to Austria. Yes, a date."

"And here I thought I was the sarcastic one."

"You're clearly a wonderful influence," Will chuckled.

Two weeks had passed since Carmilla spent the night at Laura's apartment. During that time, the two girls had grown inseparable. When they weren't busy with work, Laura and Carmilla craved each other's company, whether it was a quick cup of coffee or a seemingly endless movie marathon. They were both aware of their fast-developing friendship, but neither girl made a move to further their relationship, fearful of destroying their precious bond.

On this particular Sunday afternoon, Laura was occupied with her journalist escapades as she finished up another story. With nothing better to do in light of Laura's absence, Carmilla decided to spend her downtime drinking coffee and reading philosophy books in the cozy establishment of the Nook.

She shook her head with a small smile. "To answer your question, no. I haven't asked her out."

Will leaned against the counter, his arms folded across his chest. "Oh, c'mon, kitty. You guys have basically been dating for weeks. Just ask the girl out already."

"I don't know," Carmilla sighed. "Asking her out brings upon an air of finality. Like we're _official_ or something."

He scoffed, "That _something_ is a genuine, caring relationship, Carm."

"And I've told you, I'm just not-"

"You're just not ready," Will interrupted her. "_I know_. You say this every. Single. Time." He knew he was provoking the dark-haired girl, but he was prepared to put up a fight in order to resolve the matter.

Carmilla groaned, "What do you expect me to say, Will? I'm not ready for a serious relationship. Not since Ell." Her voice softened, "And it's not like I don't want Laura to be my girlfriend. God, no. She's incredible. I just, she doesn't deserve this, y'know? Me. She doesn't need all this, all this _baggage._" She let out a sigh, dragging her hands down her face. "You want to know the worst part? She's so fucking patient with me. She _knows_ I'm a mess, but she stays. She listens to me. She doesn't push when I'm _clearly_ hiding things from her. God, I just… She deserves _so_ much better."

Will wore a sad smile as he listened to the girl's speech. He secretly cherished these moments when Carmilla Karnstein would rip off her steel armor, exposing her fragile thoughts and emotions. He was ecstatic to finally hear his friend confront her feelings for Laura, but his heart broke at the vulnerability in Carmilla's voice. Will shook his head, baffled by how little Carmilla thought of herself. "You're wrong, Carm. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Carmilla let out a hollow laugh, "Tell that to Ell."

"You and I both know that girl was a cold-hearted bitch." This earned a light chuckle from the dark-haired girl. "Seriously, though. Have you told any of this to Laura?"

She scoffed, "And have her shower me in pity and tears? No, thank you."

Will shook his head. "Look, I'm not saying to reveal your entire tragic backstory, but Laura deserves to know why you two have been walking on eggshells around each other."

"I can't just come out with everything," Carmilla sighed.

"I don't see why not. Just talk to her, Carm."

"If only it were that easy," her voice cracked.

Will offered her a small smile, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Laura was having a similar conversation as she spent her lunch break at LaFerry's.<p>

"So she hasn't asked you out yet?" LaFontaine asked, placing a fresh tray of cookies on the display. "More importantly, why haven't _you_ asked her out yet?"

Laura pouted as she nibbled on her croissant. "I don't know," she sighed. "I don't want to force her into anything. I mean, there's obviously something holding her back. I just wish I knew what it was…"

"When it comes to Carm, you just got to give her some time."

Laura groaned, "That's exactly what Will said!"

"You talked to Will about it?"

The short girl nodded. "At the recital. It was kind of weird, like he was giving me the best friend talk or the protective big brother spiel." Laura furrowed her brow. "But in the end, I guess he gave me his approval?"

_I like you, Laura. I think you'll be good for her._

LaFontaine stopped what they were doing to look at Laura. "Dude, that's some serious stuff. Will almost never bothers to talk to the girls Carmilla hangs around with."

Laura grew confused. "What do you mean?"

"Every so often, some girl will catch Carmilla's eye. They'll hang out a bit, nothing too serious. But they usually end up being assholes, or they become too clingy or whatever. So Will just doesn't give them the time of day, like he _knows_ they'll end up leaving at some point."

She fiddled with her glass of lemonade. "So if Will likes me, I should be fine, right?"

LaFontaine shrugged. "Depends on Carmilla. Relationships are a team effort."

Laura let out another groan, "Why does everything have to be so complicated…"

They chuckled, "Women. What can you do?"

The duo heard a voice from the kitchen yell, "I heard that!"

LaFontaine and Laura shared a laugh as the redhead responded, "I love you, Lola Perry!"

Perry joined them at the counter and kissed LaFontaine on the cheek, earning a huge grin from the scientist. "Oh, I guess you're alright."

Watching the redheaded couple, Laura wore a small smile as she sipped her lemonade.


	10. Chapter 9: Guitar Lesson

Carmilla awoke to an incessant buzzing noise near her head. Blindly reaching for her cell phone, she answered the call with an annoyed grunt.

"_Hey, you!" _Laura's voice chirped through the speaker. It should be impossible for a person to sound so bright and cheerful this early on a Sunday morning, but that was before Carmilla met Laura Hollis.

The dark-haired girl let out another grunt as she sat up against the bed's headboard. "Mm… Morning."

"_It's 5pm." _Oh. Maybe it wasn't so early in the morning.

Carmilla rubbed her tired eyes with a yawn. "Is it? Then what's up, creampuff? Aren't you usually in the middle of an 18-hour workday?"

"_Nope! My boss is giving me a break with the stories. My next article isn't due for a couple of weeks."_

"Huh. Well, that's convenient."

"_Yep, it's like a mini vacation," _Laura paused. _"Anyways, I called because I was bored. We should do something!"_

Finally getting up from the comfort of her bed, Carmilla pulled back the curtains to look out the window. The weather was rather gloomy with its overcast skies and slight drizzle, definitely lock-yourself-indoors weather. "What did you have in mind, sweetheart?"

"_I, uh, don't know. I was kind of hoping you would have some ideas."_

Carmilla pondered for a few moments as she looked around her bedroom, her eyes resting on the acoustic guitar sitting in a corner. "Well, I think I owe someone a long-overdue guitar lesson," she drawled, pulling the phone away from her ear as an excited squeal came through the speaker.

"_Oh my gosh, yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!"_

Carmilla chuckled, "Alright, then. We can go to the Academy. I'll pick you up in half an hour?"

There was another excited squeal, _"Perfect! See you soon!"_ Laura quickly ended the call.

The dark-haired girl tossed her phone onto the bed, running a hand through her hair. "What have you gotten yourself into, Karnstein?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so put your index finger on this fret. Perfect. And put your middle finger right here. No, the string below that. There you go, you got it," Carmilla patiently coached Laura. "Now, just lightly strum the guitar with the tip of your index finger and your thumb." She demonstrated by strumming her own guitar.<p>

Laura slowly mimicked Carmilla's actions, breaking out into a large grin as her guitar produced a decent enough noise. "I did it!"

"That you did, cupcake." Carmilla fondly smiled at the shorter girl's excitement.

The two girls were currently situated in one of the Academy's many practice rooms. Laura sat perched on a wooden stool, a mahogany acoustic guitar on her lap. Seated across from the other girl, Carmilla held a sleek, black acoustic guitar.

"Alright, next guitar music note thingy!" Laura eagerly demanded.

"It's called a chord, sweetheart."

Laura shrugged, nearly dropping her guitar. "Potato, potahto."

Carmilla spent the next hour teaching Laura various chords, stealing countless glances at the blonde's face as she concentrated on the guitar. She noticed the way Laura's tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth when she was having difficulty maneuvering her fingers. (She tried not to dwell too much on the fluidity of the shorter girl's fingers.) The way Laura cringed when her guitar produced a horrid noise, her eyebrows scrunching together as she gritted her teeth. The way her eyes lit up when she strummed the correct note, the joyful look on her face when she would look to Carmilla for approval.

As her guitar rang from the last chord she played, Laura turned to Carmilla. "How was that?"

Carmilla smiled. "Absolutely brilliant, darling."

Running her hand across the guitar's neck, Laura bit her lip to hide her huge grin. "So... I may or may not have an ulterior motive for asking you to hang out today."

The dark-haired girl began to pluck an intricate melody, her attention focused on her own guitar. She hummed, "Hm? And what's that, cupcake?"

"I was wondering," Laura cleared her throat. "If you would, uh, wouldyouwanttogoonadatewithme?"

Carmilla looked up at the shorter girl as she continued to play her guitar. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." A sly smirk betrayed her words.

Noting the look on Carmilla's face, Laura groaned, "_Carm_. Please don't make me say it again."

"Say what again, cutie?"

Laura rolled her eyes at the girl's stubbornness. "_Fine._ Carmilla Karnstein, will you go out with me?"

"I'll have to check my schedule," she was interrupted by a light kick to the shin. Carmilla chuckled, "Relax, creampuff. Of course, I'll go out with you."

Thrilled by Carmilla's response, Laura squealed with glee, "Okay! So, Friday then?"

"Yeah… Friday. What's the plan?"

"Nothing too crazy. I was thinking we could get dinner downtown, and then maybe watch a movie at my place?"

It was already a common occurrence for the two girls to grab dinner and a movie. They had shared countless meals at the 24-hour diner a block away from the Nook, retreating to Laura's apartment for some tacky sci-fi film, filled with snarky commentary from a certain broody, dark-haired musician.

Except they wouldn't just be hanging out. This Friday would be a _date._ Carmilla smiled at the thought. "I think I might like that very much." Her heart fluttered at the bright grin on Laura's face. "It's funny, cupcake. I always thought _I_ would be the one asking _you_ out."

Laura wore a playful smirk. "Well, I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise, I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?"

Carmilla scoffed, "Air of mystery? Please. We both know who wins in that category, sweetheart."

"Oh, hush." Laura gave Carmilla another light kick to her leather-clad leg.


	11. Chapter 10: Maison Blanche

Laura nervously bit her lip as she approached Carmilla's apartment building. She stopped by the entrance, pulling out her phone.

_Laura H. (6:57pm)__: Hey! Im outside_

_Carmilla K. (6:57pm)__: Look at you being all punctual, cupcake._

_Carmilla K. (6:58pm)__: I'll be down in a second._

Fiddling with the hem of her dress, Laura took deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. "You're okay. There's nothing to worry about. Tonight will be great."

"Talking to yourself, sweetheart? Because I can leave. I'd hate to interrupt."

Laura turned around to see a smirking Carmilla.

Carmilla's smile widened. "Hey," she softly spoke.

"Hey." The shorter girl grinned, moving forward to wrap her arms around Carmilla's neck. Laura nuzzled her nose into the other girl's shoulder as she felt two hesitant arms wrap around her waist.

_Calm down, Karnstein. It's just a hug. _Carmilla rolled her eyes at herself. She leaned back, moving her hands to hold Laura's waist. Her eyes never leaving Laura's face, Carmilla smirked. "Words cannot describe how beautiful you look tonight, darling."

Laura blushed, once again biting her lip to hide her grin. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself."

Carmilla shrugged. "I'm fabulous." This earned a light shove on the shoulder. She chuckled, "I'm kidding!"

Laura grinned. "Whatever." Pulling one of Carmilla's hands, she began walking backwards down the sidewalk. "C'mon. If we don't leave soon, we'll miss our reservation at _La Maison Blanche_."

The dark-haired girl froze, forcing Laura to stop as well. "You got us a reservation at _La Maison Blanche_?"

_La Maison Blanche _was an extravagant French restaurant in downtown Silas. Invited by one of the Academy's wealthiest patrons, Carmilla and her mother dined at the five-star establishment with other dedicated music enthusiasts. With a yearlong waitlist, she soon learned it was nearly impossible to get a reservation at _La Maison Blanche_. Instead, she constantly raved to Laura about the rich wines and exquisite pastas, causing Laura herself to drool at the thought of the French eatery.

"Yep!" Laura wore a smug smile.

"Who'd you kill?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I didn't kill anyone," she paused as she tightened her hold on Carmilla's hand. "But I may have asked Perry to pull a few strings." Owning the most successful bakery in Silas sure had its perks. "Now are you coming or not?"

Shaking her head with a small smile, Carmilla began walking again. "_Je vais te suivre partout, ma chérie._"

"Of course, you speak French. Is there anything you can't do?" Laura tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. "What did you say?"

Carmilla simply smiled as she lightly squeezed Laura's hand.

* * *

><p>Hand-in-hand, the two girls walked into the large double doors of <em>La Maison Blanche.<em> Carmilla couldn't help the fond smile on her face as she heard Laura let out a small gasp. In awe of the restaurant's extravagance, the shorter girl noticed the low hum of classical music and the appropriately dimmed lighting, allowing for a more intimate setting amongst the dark wooden tables and plush chairs.

"_Bonjour! _Welcome to _La Maison Blanche,_ ladies." The host immediately greeted them with a warm smile. "Name?"

Shaking herself from her trance, Laura politely smiled at the host. "Hollis."

The man scrolled through a computer on a tall wooden podium. "Ah! _Mademoiselle _Hollis. Right this way, please." He began walking towards a secluded table situated in a corner of the restaurant.

Laura looked at Carmilla, who promptly smirked and gestured with her hand. "_Après vous, mademoiselle._"

The shorter girl grinned as she followed the host. She felt a warm hand on the small of her back as Carmilla guided her towards their table. Grateful for the restaurant's dim lighting, Laura felt herself blush from the feeling. Her face flushed even further as the dark-haired girl pulled out her chair, helping Laura into her seat before claiming her own spot across the table. Laura grinned as she softly muttered, "Thanks."

"Your waitress will serve you shortly. Enjoy your evening, ladies." Giving the couple another friendly smile, the host returned to the front of the restaurant.

Laura faced Carmilla, leaning forward as she spoke in a hushed tone, "Carm, this place is _insane._ I can see why you love it so much."

Carmilla chuckled, "Wait 'til you try the food, cutie." Internally, her heart soared from the nickname. _Will and the gingers call you 'Carm' all the time, yet you freak out every time she says it. You're ridiculous, Karnstein._ She watched as Laura scanned the menu, her brow furrowed in concentration as she softly read aloud the French food items. A small smile made its way onto Carmilla's face. _But God, it sounds so much better when she says it._

Looking up from the menu, Laura caught Carmilla staring. "Why are you smiling?"

"You."

Laura blushed, biting her lip to hide her massive grin. She returned her attention to the menu as a young brunette waitress approached their table.

"_Bonjour_. I'm Paige. I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you ladies off with anything to drink?" The waitress was pretty, Laura could admit, but the brunette's smile seemed a tad too big as she inclined her body towards Carmilla, who didn't seem to notice as she stared at her own menu.

Laura spoke up, diverting the waitress's attention, "Water is fine for me, please."

"Okay," Paige offhandedly responded. "And how about you, darling?" Laura noticed the girl's shift in tone as she addressed Carmilla.

_Darling? Who says that? Besides Carm. It's fine when she says it._ Laura rolled her eyes. _God, I'm a mess._

Carmilla glanced up as another waiter walked passed their table, a bottle of red wine in his hand. "I'll just have a glass of that."

Following her gaze, the waitress's grin grew impossible larger (_and faker_, Laura thought to add) as she scribbled in a notepad. "You have excellent taste. I'll be right back."

Laura's eyes narrowed as she watched Paige disappear into the kitchen. Hearing a light chuckle, she turned to face her date.

"You alright there,_ darling_?" Carmilla snickered as she emphasized the pet name.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes once again. "The nerve of that girl. Flirting with the customer."

"Does it bother you?" Carmilla wore a playful smirk.

"W-what? Of course not. It's just ridiculous," Laura huffed.

"Cupcake, _you're_ being ridiculous. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." She reached out to place her hand on top of Laura's, receiving a small smile from the other girl. "As if she can handle all this." Carmilla finished her sentence with a wink.

"And you just had to ruin the moment."

"Oh, we were having a moment, were we?" There was that smirk again.

Biting her lip to hide her grin, Laura picked up her menu with her free hand.

Paige returned a moment later with two glasses. "Here's your water." She crudely placed the drink in front of Laura, allowing some of the water to spill from the top. "Oops, sorry." The waitress wore a sickeningly sweet smile. "And here's your wine, darling." She gently positioned the wine glass by Carmilla's silverware. "Are you ladies ready to order?" Laura internally cheered at the small glare on Paige's face as she eyed their joined hands.

Carmilla glanced at Laura, silently signaling for her to order first.

Clearing her throat, Laura skimmed the menu. "I'll have the mushroom fettuccine." It was the only menu item she could actually pronounce.

Writing in her notepad, Paige turned to Carmilla with that overly saccharine smile. "And you?" Laura rolled her eyes as she saw the waitress flutter her eyelashes. _Seriously?_

Unfazed by the girl's flirting, Carmilla gave Laura's hand a light squeeze. Her eyes never left Laura'a face as she calmly ordered, "The _boudin noir_, please." Laura could feel herself blush under the intensity of the girl's gaze.

Sensing Carmilla's indifference, Paige quickly hid her pout as she wrote down Carmilla's order, grabbing the two menus from the girls. "Alright, I'll get that started for you," the waitress mumbled as she trudged away from the table.

Carmilla chuckled, "Someone's not getting a very big tip." She gently glided her thumb across the back of Laura's hand.

Laura failed to hide her grin as her heart beat wildly in her chest. "And what makes you think you'll be paying for that tip?"

Carmilla shrugged with a lopsided smile. "When I decided I'll be picking up the check tonight."

"Nope, I asked you out. I'm paying"

"Relax, cutie. You can pay for the next date."

"Next date? Getting a bit cocky there, Carm." Really, the shorter girl was beyond ecstatic to hear Carmilla mention a probable second date.

"Please, cupcake. Like you could resist me." Again with that devilish smirk.

_This girl will be the death of me_, Laura internally groaned. _Worst. Crush. Ever._


End file.
